


To the Next Chapter

by icandrawamoth



Series: Falling Slowly [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, London, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre, Éponine, a New Year kiss, and the start of the next chapter of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> (Part of mine and textsfromeponinet's Falling Slowly RP verse.)

The mood was certainly festive. The bar was full of people chattering excitedly and the clink of glasses. Colorful garlands proclaiming 2015 hung on the walls, matching the novelty glasses and headbands some of the assembled were wearing.

As Combeferre made his way back across the bar to where Éponine was waiting for him, people began pointing at the TVs. He glanced up at the nearest one to see the timer in the corner of the screen; only a few minutes left.

“Hey!” Éponine said when he rejoined her. “You almost missed it.”

“But I didn’t,” he said, as he stepped in behind her, space scarce in the crowd. He handed her one of the glasses. “Sparkling water for the mommy-to-be,” he said, not even trying to hold back the helpless grin the words still evoked every time.

“Thank you, babe.” He nodded, taking a sip of his own champagne and wrapping his free arm around her.

She leaned back against him as the murmuring the bar grew louder, the final one minute countdown imposed across the TV screen showing the crowd in Parliament Square. They weren’t that far away from the festivities, but had chosen to enjoy the night inside where it was warm and drinks and food were abundant.

Everyone joined in the countdown as midnight fast approached. “…three, two, one!” they finished together, and a cheer went up as fireworks exploded across the screen.

Combeferre looked down at Éponine as she smiled up at him, and they shared a long kiss, his arm tightening around her as she threaded her fingers with his. “Happy new year, my love,” he murmured when they parted.

“Happy new year,” she answered, eyes shining. “I love you so much.”

“And I you,” he answered with feeling. “Just think, a year ago we didn’t even know each other.”

“Crazy, right? It’s been a wonderful year, and I can’t wait to see where this one takes us.”

“Well, we already know some,” Combeferre said, rubbing her belly gently. “A baby. A wedding.” He touched the engagement ring on her hand reverently. “We’ll have come a long way by the next time we’re doing this.”

A grin spread across her face, and he couldn’t help but think how beautiful she was as she pulled him in for another kiss. “I absolutely can’t wait.”


End file.
